Pour Some Sugar on Me
by acaudill0068
Summary: 'She tried to push the voice of reason out of her head but she really liked logic.  Logic was good, but then again so were his hands.  And he was doing some pretty amazing things with his hands.'  Smuckleberry one-shot.  FutureFic


Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

A/N: So big storm hit Wednesday night, knocking out our power – thankfully, the tornado missed us though – so I was quickly typing away on my laptop to distract myself. I kind of hate thunderstorms, by the way. I'm not sure where this idea came from and I actually started writing this as a Grey's Anatomy one-shot for Jackson/Lexie but toward the end I switched it to Puckleberry because I think they fit this fic better.

This is a smuckleberry one-shot, so if you shouldn't be reading this, don't.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Puck walked into the small apartment kitchen to see Rachel mixing ingredients in a bowl. He felt kind of out of place since this wasn't his apartment but he slept over at Rachel and Santana's apartment enough times that it quit being awkward a while ago.<p>

"I don't like not working and it's my day off so I'm baking." Rachel explained. "Do you want to help me?"

"Sure." He walked over to where she was standing. "I don't know what to do though. I've never really baked before."

"Okay, uh, keep mixing this." She passed him the bowl she had been working on. She leaned back against the counter and watched him. "You look tired."

"I just woke up. Santana let me crash on the couch because I got hammered last night and my apartment is all the way on the other side of town." He told her as he kept whisking.

"You just woke up? It's past noon." She laughed.

"You like to bake on your day off and I like to sleep in." He shrugged, pouring the batter into the paper cupcake cups. "Besides, I needed to sleep off my hangover."

Rachel stuck the pan in the oven after he was finished with it and started the timer.

"What now?" He asked.

"Now we wait." She smiled.

"Oh." Puck frowned slightly. "I'm not very patient."

"I've noticed." She reached out and swiped her finger along the bowl. She smeared the chocolate batter across Puck's cheek.

"Hey!" Puck's eyes widened.

"It was an accident." Rachel laughed, licking the rest of the chocolate off of her finger.

"So is this." Puck flicked flour in Rachel's face.

She laughed as they started flinging whatever they could reach at each other. When they were done they both looked around at the damage they had caused. Rachel was covered in flour and had batter smeared all over whatever skin wasn't covered by clothes. Puck was caked in batter as well.

"We should clean this up before Santana gets home." Rachel smiled, surveying the kitchen. Most of the surfaces around them were a mess too. "She should be here in a little while and if she sees this mess she'll start on one of her rants in Spanish. I have no idea what she's saying but I know it's nothing good.."

"Yea." Puck smiled as well.

/

"We need a shower." Rachel noted, taking the cupcakes out of the oven after they had spent a good hour cleaning the kitchen up.

Puck followed Rachel down the narrow hallway of the apartment that Rachel and Santana had lived in together since they got out of college. "What are you doing?" He asked when she took off her shirt once they were in the bathroom.

"I'm getting a shower." She answered.

"I'm getting one first." Puck countered, taking off his shirt as well.

"I am not going to sit in this mess while you take a shower. I go first." Rachel told him. "Besides, it's my apartment."

"I'm getting in the shower whether you're in there or not." He sighed, slipping his pants off and leaving him in only his boxers.

Rachel narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm getting a shower."

"Well, so am I." Puck backed her against the cool tile of the bathroom wall.

"Puck." Rachel warned as his face got close to hers.

"What's wrong?" He whispered. "I thought this is what you wanted me to do."

"I…" Her breath caught when his hand trailed down her bare back.

"It's your fault, you know." Puck breathed against her cheek. "When I'm near you, all I can think about is sex. Hell, it's all I think about even when I'm not near you."

"Really?" She looked up to meet his gaze.

"All the time." He nodded.

Rachel sucked in a deep breath as his other hand slid hard down her stomach to unfasten her jeans. "Turn on the water." She ordered.

He chuckled, pulling away from her to do as she said. "I like it when you're bossy."

Rachel rolled her eyes and smiled. "San will be home in about an hour so we better hurry this up."

"We've got time." Puck bent to capture her mouth with his own.

"One hour." She pulled away to shove his jeans down from his hips. "You have one hour to do whatever the hell you want to me."

Puck chuckled again. "I haven't done this in a while."

"What do you mean?" She stopped what she was doing and looked up at him.

"It's been a while since I've been with someone." He answered.

"Don't tell you've forgotten how to do it." Rachel joked. He narrowed his eyes at her. "It's been a while for me too." She told him and her face softened when he smiled.

"How long?" He asked bending to trail kisses down her neck.

"Six." She replied.

"Weeks?"

"Months." Rachel corrected and he snorted before laughing heartily. "Why are you laughing?" She slapped his arm and pulled away from his mouth to glare at him.

"I'm not." He forced himself to stop laughing and gave her a serious face. "But seriously, Rach? Six months? You mean to tell me that you haven't had sex since you were with that douche, Stephen, from NYU? I know you really liked the guy but after the way he dumped you, I thought you would have been hooking up with the first guy you saw."

She frowned and her eyes darted away from his. She could still feel his fingers rubbing small, misshapen circles on her back and hips. "How long has it been for you?" She asked suddenly, a little self-conscious when she realized he had somehow gotten her pants off and she was standing in front of him in only a bra and panties.

"Two months." He shrugged.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this." Rachel wrapped her arms around her to cover her chest.

"I don't think so. You've gotten me all excited and I'm not letting you back out now." Puck shook his head and reached for her hands.

"I'm nervous." She admitted.

"Nervous?" He asked.

"It's been six months."

"Don't tell me you've forgotten how to do it." He repeated her words, amusement thick in his voice.

"Noah." Rachel's voice came out a little whiny.

"I'm sorry." He slowly kissed her shoulder. "If you want to stop, we'll stop."

"Noah." She repeated when his hands traveled down to her underwear.

"We'll stop." He said again.

"Oh." She moaned, feeling his hand press against the wetness of her panties.

"The water is warmed up." Puck told her while pulling her towards the shower. "Do you want to get in?"

"I…" Rachel couldn't form the words to answer him.

"Do you?" He urged. His hands pressed harder against her core through her panties and she moaned.

"Y-yes." She forced the word out.

"Are you sure?"

Puck got his answer when Rachel pushed her panties down her hips and stepped out of them. "Take off your boxers." She told him, letting her bra fall to the floor as she stepped into the shower.

He shook his head, laughing quietly, but quickly followed orders and stepped in after her. She smiled up at him as the hot water beat down her back.

"What now?" Puck asked like he wasn't sure where he went from here.

"Whatever you want." Rachel replied running her hands up his chest to his neck and pulled his face down to meet hers.

He kissed her back slowly this time and the way his hands lazily slid over her body made Rachel want to scream.

"Noah." She groaned trying to speed up the kiss.

"Sshh." He quieted her.

He wasn't trying to tease her, he really wasn't but he wanted to remember this. He had thought about doing this with Rachel for longer than he wanted to admit and he wasn't going to let this happen too fast. He was going to memorize everything about her. Every curve, every spot that made her moan, and every sound she made. Everything.

"Stop thinking." Puck told her. "You think too much. That's your problem. Stop thinking and just feel."

"Feel?" Rachel asked.

"Just feel." He repeated as his hands traveled down her back. "Feel this." His fingers slid into her and she gasped sharply. "And this." He softly nipped at her neck with his teeth.

"I can do that." She replied shakily.

"Good." Puck smiled against her shoulder when her hands slid around his neck.

He worked his fingers faster, feeling her near her edge. Her breath sped up and she leaned heavily against him. Rachel closed her eyes, trying to sink into the darkness. She was excited because she was having sex with Noah Puckerman in a shower but at the same time something in the back of her head was telling her 'You're having shower sex with Noah Puckerman' and it wouldn't let her completely give in to the darkness. That voice kept telling her 'This is Puck. You can't have sex with Puck. He's your friend.' but then his fingers would move and she'd go under again only to be brought back to the surface seconds later when she'd look up and see his eyes watching her.

Rachel was sure she wanted to have sex with him but she wasn't sure why her brain wouldn't let her just _feel_. He had told her to stop thinking and she was trying to do just that but Rachel was a logical person. She never did anything without thinking. Maybe she should call this whole thing off before they got too far. Then Rachel remembered that his fingers were inside and they had kind of already gone too far. She tried to push the voice of reason out of her head but she really liked logic. Logic was good, but then again so were his hands. And he was doing some pretty amazing things with his hands.

She had never had second-thoughts like this during sex but she had never with someone like Puck either. Rachel was pretty sure the logical voice in her head was right but then his fingers left her and she cried out softly before she felt him hard at her entrance. She threw logic out of the window and shoved her hips towards him so that the tip of him entered her.

Rachel clutched his shoulders when she went a little dizzy with anticipation. When he started to move against her, she moaned loudly.

"Rachel." Puck whispered.

Rachel felt him move inside of her and she finally let go. She shuddered as she was shoved back against the wall with each thrust of his hips. She opened her eyes to find him staring back at her. His eyes were dark and full of lust. Lust for her. Rachel kissed him hard then. He kissed her back and she cried out into his mouth as she came. She felt him come not long after and she slumped against him happy that he was able to hold her up when her legs quit working.

Puck felt Rachel fall against him as she came down from her high. It had been intense and he was absolutely positive that this had been the best sex he had ever had.

"Oh, Noah." Rachel breathed out heavily.

"I know." Puck chuckled.

"Why have we not done this sooner?" Her legs had finally decided to start working again and she pulled away from him slightly.

"It's not from my lack of trying." He teased, watching the water run down her shoulders.

"Hand me that shampoo." Rachel pointed to her bottle of shampoo on the other side of the shower.

"Turn around." He told her, squirting some shampoo in his hand before massaging it into her hair.

After washing her hair, he moved to wash the rest of her body. If he seemed to take a little longer in other places, well, that was just to make sure she was really clean. Of course, Rachel returned the favor and did the same for him.


End file.
